Descobrindo Você
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Todo sentimento tem um início, assim como toda história de amor. Aqui, temos o começo de ambos. Prequel de "Sem Você". Dedicada à Raixander, pelo seu aniversário.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, e toda essa turma. _

_Prequel de __**"Sem Você"**__. Fanfic especial de aniversário para uma amiga muito querida! __Raixander__, hope you enjoy your gift, I wrote it with lots of love! __Once more, congratulations for your birthday! _

_Agradecimentos especiais à minha querida beta, __Gabbe Fox__, e à __Sâmia Escórcio__, a quem comissionei a arte da capa da fic! Obrigada, gurias!_

_**Música incidental:**__ The Story (My Blueberry Nights OST) – Norah Jones._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**DESCOBRINDO VOCÊ**_

* * *

Primeiro de setembro, aniversário de Saori Kido; a Deusa já não era mais uma menina, e sim uma bela mulher, plenamente consciente de seu papel e responsabilidade como aquela que defenderia a Terra de qualquer mal que a ameaçasse. Atingir a maioridade era algo importante no país de origem da moça, que nesse instante, admirava seu perfil no espelho, o vestido branco realçando sua pele e a cor lavanda de seus cabelos.

Aquela que carregava o dever de ser Athena, a Deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra Justa, deixou seus aposentos, pensativa. Depois de conseguir assumir seu posto no Santuário, encerrando uma farsa que durara cerca de treze anos, e enfrentar vários inimigos – incluindo Hades, o Deus do Submundo e seu arquinimigo, em uma Guerra Santa – ela conseguira estabilizar a situação interna no Santuário, iniciar uma faculdade e administrar as diversas unidades da Fundação GRAAD sem maiores problemas. Poderia se dizer que Saori Kido era uma jovem mulher bem sucedida nas duas funções que lhe foram destinadas em sua vida.

Logo, ela se dirigia ao Salão do Grande Mestre, onde tomaria café da manhã com Shion, o Patriarca do Santuário, e com dois de seus mais valorosos cavaleiros: Saga de Gêmeos e Aiolos de Sagitário. Os dois trabalhavam em conjunto desde que voltaram à vida, sem disputas em relação ao cargo de Grande Mestre; assim que a Deusa alcançava a mesa arrumada na parte de trás do Décimo Terceiro Templo, fazendo divisa com o imenso e belo jardim que separava sua morada dali, os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro a recebiam, as asas douradas da Sagrada Armadura de Sagitário chamando a atenção com seu brilho ao sol, assim como a altiva postura de Saga ao portar a Sagrada Armadura de Gêmeos.

Saudações eram feitas, e Shion chegava ao local, desculpando-se pelo atraso – tivera que despachar alguma correspondência logo pela manhã. O Grande Mestre parecia mais rejuvenecido – não apenas em corpo, mas em espírito – com a vindoura comemoração do aniversário de Athena. Já na mesa, comiam e discutiam o que cada um faria naquela ocasião.

- O povo de Rodório e todos os cavaleiros e amazonas ajudarão na arrumação da festa... pois a ideia é que possamos homenagea-la, senhorita Athena. – dizia Shion, solene mesmo em uma situação tão informal.

- Shion, eu quero que seja uma festa para todos, não somente para que me rendam algum tipo de homenagem. Meu maior desejo é que todos se divirtam e tenham um momento de descontração, inclusive você, meu amigo. – Saori tocava levemente o braço do lemuriano.

Aiolos e Saga compreenderam o recado ali subentendido, o geminiano disfarçando o sorriso ao bebericar seu café, enquanto Aiolos segurava uma risadinha. Shion levantou os pontinhos que lhe serviam de sobrancelhas, e fechou os olhos brevemente antes de definir as tarefas de todos.

- Aqui tem uma pequena lista... – entregava a folha de papel à Saori – Eu já esquematizei o que cada um fará no dia de hoje. Os responsáveis pela cozinha iniciaram os preparativos dos quitutes e do banquete há quarenta minutos, todos estão ajudando a limpar e decorar o Santuário.

Todos ouviam o Grande Mestre com atenção, e Aiolos arregalou os olhos ao ouvir que dançaria uma valsa com Athena; apesar de ótimo arqueiro e, portanto, um homem concentrado, era demasiadamente desajeitado para dançar. Saga continha uma risada a muito custo, mas quase engasgou ao ouvir qual seria a sua tarefa.

- Saga ficará responsável pelo discurso de abertura da festa, afinal, quem melhor que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos para se expressar por todos nós?

O geminiano sentiu um frio na barriga. Subitamente, perdera a fome, e apenas acompanhava as conversas, dando sua opinião quando solicitada.

- Mandarei Kanon como nosso emissário ao Reino Submarino, para convidar os Generais Marinas e sua comandante formalmente. Creio que ele não se incomodará de reencontrar seus antigos companheiros, não é, Saga?

- Ahn? Ah, claro! Quer dizer, claro que não, apesar das picuinhas com Sorento, ele se dá muito bem com todos eles...

"Principalmente com Thetis de Sereia!" – pensava Saga, lembrando do _affair _que houvera entre seu irmão mais novo e a Comandante Marina.

Finalmente, aquela reunião acabava, com Aiolos saindo em disparada: Sagitário pediria ajuda ao amigo Shura – que apesar de sério, conhecia os passos das danças de salão mais clássicas, pois a mãe do espanhol fora uma bailarina – e seguia direto para Capricórnio, enquanto Saga saía do Salão do Grande Mestre em silêncio, consternado.

Saori alcançou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, sorrindo de forma compreensiva e carinhosa para ele.

- Saga, há algo errado? Não o sinto muito animado com a tarefa que Shion lhe incumbiu.

O cavaleiro não se surpreendeu ao ser abordado pela Deusa em pessoa; sabia que ela podia perceber as perturbações nos cosmos e almas de seus cavaleiros, e no momento, ele não sentia muito digno de discursar na abertura da festa de aniversário de Saori.

"Fazer esse discurso implica em honrar e homenagear Athena, e apesar de ser bom com as palavras, eu não sei se devo fazer isso..."

- Senhorita Athena, não me leve a mal, mas... não sei se seria o mais correto. Quer dizer... Mu, Shaka, Dohko ou Milo poderiam discursar em meu lugar. Creio que Milo ficaria lisonjeado e realizaria essa tarefa com muito mais eficiência que eu.

"Afinal, ele esteve ao seu lado o tempo todo, salvou meu irmão das garras afiadas da culpa, e cumpriu seu dever de cavaleiro de Ouro até o final!"

A japonesa deu um sorriso doce e confiante, alisando a face barbeada de Saga, como uma mãe faria com um filho.

- Eu confio plenamente em meus cavaleiros, e isso inclui você. Quero que prossiga com esse discurso, como Shion pediu, pois não vejo ninguém melhor para cumprir essa tarefa no dia de meu aniversário.

Saga suspirou fundo; mal ele imaginava que a real intenção de Saori era fazer com que o geminiano deixasse a culpa de seus atos passados para trás. Esse era o maior desejo de Athena, e ela esperava que, ao fazer o discurso, Saga refletisse em tudo o que fizera por ela, pelo Santuário, pelo mundo, ao expiar os próprios erros.

"Assim, ele poderá deixar tudo para trás, e finalmente começar de novo, como deve ser!"

O geminiano apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, estranhamente sem jeito. Descia as escadarias com a mente atribulada, dividida entre como começar o bendito discurso, e a ferida da culpa.

"Athena disse que eu devo deixar isso de lado, me perdoar e esquecer, afinal, se ela mesma me perdoou, por que eu fico me condenando pelo passado?"

O grego passava pela Casa de Peixes – onde Afrodite comandava aprendizes e cavaleiros de Bronze na criação de arranjos de flores para a festa que aconteceria aquela noite – e após desviar de alguns deles no caminho, seguia em direção à Aquário, indagando como teria paz suficiente para escrever o discurso até o final da tarde.

A atmosfera gelada em torno da Décima Primeira Casa chamou a atenção de Saga, cuja mente se voltou imediatamente para seu morador, Camus de Aquário. Pensou no quão ponderado e racional o aquariano era, e concluiu que talvez ele fosse a pessoa mais indicada para aconselhá-lo imparcialmente no momento – isto é, se Camus estivesse disponível para isso.

"Além do mais, ele esteve comigo em vários momentos em que precisei usar da minha natureza dúbia para defender os interesses de Athena. Sim, talvez Camus seja a melhor pessoa com quem compartilhar esse dilema!"

Pensando dessa maneira, Saga adentrou a Casa de Aquário, sem alarde, elevando levemente o cosmo para se anunciar ao francês que ali vivia:

- Camus, sou eu, Saga. Pode conversar agora? – a voz grave ecoou pelas paredes do hall do templo circular.

- Pois não, Saga, o que deseja de mim? – a figura altiva e séria do Cavaleiro de Aquário surgia sem demora.

O geminiano suspirou aliviado ao ver que Camus se prontificara a conversar com ele; sabia que o aquariano era bastante reservado e detestava ter a sua privacidade invadida, assim como seus momentos de leitura e reflexão interrompidos. Após a Guerra Santa, fora impossível evitar que os antigos renegados se tornassem mais próximos, dividindo entre si as experiências de suas ressurreições e de tudo o que passaram internamente tanto quando voltaram pelas mãos de Abel, quando pelas más intenções de Hades.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com alguém, com um amigo, e pensei que talvez você fosse o mais apropriado para isso, já que nosso Patriarca, aparentemente, é insensível em relação a certas coisas...

- Hum. Ora, Saga, não me diga que está esperando algum tipo de sensibilidade vinda de mim...

O rosto de Camus era impassível, e Saga o fitou por alguns instantes, tentando ler o aquariano; o grego suspirou fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Não adianta, eu nunca conseguirei ler o que se passa na cabeça de Camus. Ele é um mistério para mim..."

E justamente por isso, o francês conseguia instigar a curiosidade geminiana; Saga sabia que a única pessoa que se aproximava de Camus sem reserva alguma era Milo de Escorpião, devido à amizade de longa data dos dois. Entretanto, após a volta de todos os cavaleiros, o francês também buscava mais a companhia dos antigos renegados – ao invés da companhia dos que defenderam o Santuário em suas indumentárias douradas, durante a Guerra Santa.

- Tem razão, mas esperava ao menos que pudesse me ouvir e me ajudar a resolver uma questão. Se eu estiver atrapalhando... – começava Saga, apenas para ser interrompido por Camus.

- Absolutamente, venha comigo, o que quer que seja, sei que é algo que você não dividiria com os outros abertamente. Siga-me, vamos até a biblioteca.

O geminiano seguiu o mais novo, e sorriu ao entrar na biblioteca de Aquário; aquela era uma herança que Camus recebera de seu antecessor, que provavelmente encontrara e guardara aquele cômodo como presente do Cavaleiro de Aquário anterior, e assim por diante.

"Melhor que a herança de uma constelação que vive entre luz e sombra, maculada por tantos representantes problemáticos..." – pensava Saga, ao sentar na poltrona que Camus lhe indicava.

- Muito bem, Saga. O que está acontecendo? – perguntava o francês, a expressão neutra, apenas os olhos atentos demonstrando seu interesse.

Saga ajeitou a postura, pensando em como iniciar aquela conversa, sem parecer um completo tolo, ou infantil demais. Sabia que Camus não aprovava esse tipo de comportamento, não importa de quem ele viesse.

- Hoje é o aniversário de Athena. – despejou – O Patriarca, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que nós passamos, do que EU passei, me incumbiu a tarefa de escrever o discurso de abertura da festa que ocorrerá esta noite. Eu tentei dissuadir Athena, mas ela me julga o mais indicado para isso. O fato é que eu realmente não me sinto apto, ou melhor, digno de discursar à saúde de Athena depois de tudo o que causei... de tudo o que fiz. Não sei o que fazer, Camus!

O aquariano ouvia com atenção, aparentemente analisando a situação com calma. Camus fitou o companheiro de armas com um olhar suave, diferente do olhar frio e indiferente de sempre, e foi direto em sua resposta:

- Não há muito que pensar. Você escreverá esse discurso, e o fará daqui a algumas horas... Athena e Shion, que são as principais autoridades desse Santuário, contam com você para isso, Saga. Além do mais, eu sei que é difícil, mas acredito que o escolheram com o propósito de amenizar essa culpa dentro de você...

O geminiano entendia o que Camus queria dizer, mas como explicar que para ele, aquela tentativa poderia se mostrar totalmente inútil?

- Não se muda esse tipo de coisa de uma hora para outra, Camus! – Saga apertava o braço da poltrona, inconscientemente – Eu prejudiquei muito esse lugar e...

- Saga, não era você. E o que veio depois? Você sempre esteve ao lado de Athena, e junto comigo e os outros, tentou fazer o que era correto!

Camus se levantou, parando bem na frente de Saga e abaixando o suficiente para deixar que seus olhos azuis invadissem os verdes do geminiano:

- Você, se martirizando assim, diminui a importância do que fez, e consequentemente, também do que eu e os outros fizemos! Consegue compreender? Você sempre foi tão sábio, Saga! Sempre esteve lá por todos nós antes que... tudo aquilo acontecesse. Pare de se machucar, e de subestimar os atos de seus companheiros!

Gêmeos encarava Camus, os olhos arregalados, o queixo caído. Saga estava boquiaberto com a observação do francês, que dizia apenas a verdade – aquela que ele se recusava a ver. Diante da falta de palavras do grego (o que era raro presenciar), o aquariano prosseguiu, sem perder a costumeira pose de calma e impassividade.

- Perdoe-me se falei demais, mas sabe que sou sincero e direto quando decido expressar minha opinião sobre algo. Eu o considero muito, e justamente por isso, digo que deveria se valorizar mais e não ter receio em ser aquele Saga de antes... de corpo e alma. Ou pelo menos, ser um novo Saga, melhor que aquele. Afinal, você tem o reconhecimento de todos, só não acredita que mereça isso.

Saga engoliu em seco. Camus estava certo. O francês era um homem de poucas palavras, mas quando resolvia dizer o que pensava, atingia a ferida em cheio, de modo quase insensível. O geminiano entendia que o companheiro queria apenas o seu bem, e resolveu sair dali e pensar, teria muito que fazer até o final da tarde.

- Certo, muito obrigado, Camus. – o gêmeo sorria – Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

Sem delongas, Saga levantou-se, aproximando-se de Camus e, sem jeito, envolvia os ombros do menor em um abraço, apertando um dos braços dele levemente, como um modo de afirmar que estava tudo bem. Curiosamente, apesar do ar frio na Casa de Aquário, a pele do francês era quente, e Saga pegou-se pensando em como isso era possível - o que causou um rubor totalmente atípico em sua face.

- N-Não foi nada, Saga. Disponha, é um prazer ajudar um amigo.

Camus não entendia o que acontecia ali. Ele estava encabulado por receber um abraço de Saga de Gêmeos? Balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando-se do geminiano e indo até uma das estantes, retirando um livro dali em seguida.

- Aqui, isso pode inspirá-lo. – o francês estendia o livro ao mais velho – Quem sabe escrever esse discurso de abertura não seja mais fácil do que parece?

- Oh... _"Discursos que Mudaram o Mundo"_... está bem, eu lerei isto. Novamente, muito obrigado.

Saga não tinha mais o que dizer, mas não queria ir embora. Sentia-se seguro do mundo ali, junto a alguém que o entendia tanto. Mas percebia algo estranho no ar, uma atmosfera diferente, que fazia seu estômago farfalhar e deixava sua garganta seca. Resolveu ir embora, despedindo-se do aquariano, que o guiou até a porta da Décima Primeira Casa.

O geminiano descia as escadarias com o livro na mão, sentindo-se estranhamente atordoado, seu coração acelerado. Virou-se para trás, os olhos buscando algo no pórtico de Aquário, e não pôde evitar a decepção ao ver que Camus não estava mais ali.

* * *

Terceira Casa: Saga ajeitava a gravata, dando os últimos retoques no visual. Todos deveriam se vestir à paisana, e o traje era esporte fino. O geminiano vestia um terno risca de giz, com camisa levemente rosada e uma gravata vermelha. Nos pés, sapatos sociais. Repassava o discurso mentalmente pela milésima vez, satisfeito por cumprir sua tarefa.

- Mas a parte mais difícil ainda está por vir... falar na frente de todos...

- Hey Saga, por acaso está falando sozinho? Isso é_ perigoso_, meu irmão. – a risadinha marota acompanhou o comentário, como se dizer aquilo fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo.

Saga encarou o irmão mais novo pelo reflexo do espelho; Kanon chegava, com a urna acobreada da Escama de Dragão Marinho às costas. O mais velho reparou nisso, ralhando com o caçula:

- Kanon, você ainda não está pronto? Onde estava até agora? O Cabo Sounion não é tão distante daqui, sabia?

- Calma! Não que eu lhe deva alguma explicação, mas deixei para vir junto com a comitiva de Julian Solo; estão todos subindo até o Décimo Terceiro Templo, não sentiu os cosmos dos Generais Marinas?

- Há tanta gente subindo, que mal pude prestar atenção, apenas deixei o hall livre para passagem, conforme Shion solicitou. As escadarias estão cheias de soldados e alguns cavaleiros de Prata. Nós cuidaremos pessoalmente de Athena hoje, embora a intenção seja festejar, e não guerrear.

- Não se preocupe! Poseidon e os outros não vieram atrás de briga, bem ao contrário. Inclusive, nossa querida Deusa receberá um presente e tanto de Julian. Só quero ver a cara de todos naquele salão. – ria Kanon – Conseguiu fazer o discurso? Aiolos comentou com todos que você não estava muito feliz com a missão que lhe deram.

- Aiolos...? Ora, Sagitário enxerido como sempre! – ria Saga, tentando descontrair, embora não tivesse gostado nada daquilo – Aquele traidor, me expondo assim para todos, pelas minhas costas... deixe estar, ele terá que valsar com Athena! Pelo que me lembro, ele é um verdadeiro desastre nisso!

Kanon acompanhava as palavras do gêmeo, sabendo que ele brincava, ironizando a situação, mas conhecia bem as dúvidas dele.

- É bom que você deixe isso para trás, Saga. Eu mesmo estou tentando ficar bem com os outros cavaleiros, e com os Generais Marinas também, não quero deixar nada pendente com ninguém, sabe como é?

- Sim, eu sei. Espero que esse "se dar bem" não se refira ao seu caso com Thetis de Sereia. Eu já disse que se afastasse dela nesse sentido, é uma moça muito nova para você, e isso pode lhe trazer problemas com o Reino Submarino. Ela é a assistente pessoal de Julian Solo, e francamente, você precisa de alguém com mais pulso, para colocá-lo nos eixos.

- Ih Saga, não começa! Eu já disse que não tenho mais nada com ela, foi só um namorinho! – o mais novo cruzava os braços em frente ao corpo – E até onde sei, já estou no caminho certo, afinal, não fui perdoado por Milo?

- De fato, é verdade. – Saga ria, ao arrumar os cabelos, prendendo-os – Milo de Escorpião o colocou tão bem nos eixos que você até assumiu uma posição submissa diante dele, não é, irmãozinho?

Kanon estreitou os olhos, observando Saga enquanto este ria da situação em que estivera ao ser julgado pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Por acaso está sugerindo que eu namore Milo? – Kanon cutucou Saga, zombeteiro – Quer saber, Saga? Eu aposto que você irá se apaixonar por uma pessoa mais nova que você... com mais de cinco anos de diferença de idade. E essa pessoa também vai colocá-lo nos eixos, e você deixará de lado toda essa melancolia e culpa que o consomem!

Com essa "maldição", Kanon deixou o quarto do irmão, dirigindo-se ao seu, para arrumar-se. Saga se perfumava e pegava o discurso, pensando no que o gêmeo dissera, até a hora de seguir para o Templo do Patriarca.

Ao chegar lá, Saga observava com atenção a decoração, as pessoas que se cumprimentavam e deixavam seus parabéns à Saori, que recebia a todos com alegria, sentada no trono do Grande Mestre. Em um canto, músicos tocavam; em outro, havia uma farta mesa para alimentar a todos, e em outro, uma urna para recolher contribuições para a Fundação GRAAD.

O geminiano cumprimentava todos os conhecidos, demorando-se um pouco mais para conversar com os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro; brincou com Dohko, que vigiava Shiryu e Shunrei; trocou algumas palavras com Mu e Shaka, os quais acompanhavam tudo o que acontecia juntos, e ambos lhe deram palavras de apoio para o discurso que faria. Aldebaran e Milo riam de Aiolia, que estava embasbacado olhando para Marin. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte conversavam com Shura e Aiolos, que ainda estava nervoso pela dança; o pisciano adornava a lapela do sagitariano com uma rosa vermelha, para combinar com a faixa que o defensor da Nona Casa sempre usava.

Além de Shiryu, os outros lendários cavaleiros de Bronze estavam presentes, até mesmo Ikki, que conversava com Hyoga, Shun e Seiya, todos parecendo à vontade e apreciando a festa.

"Todos parecem bem e felizes. Inclusive Athena!" – pensava Saga, ao avistar Saori conversando com Julian Solo e Hilda de Polaris, entre outras pessoas.

- Aí está você, Saga! Chegou a hora do discurso, o púlpito e o microfone são todos seus... vou anunciá-lo agora mesmo, está bem? – o Grande Mestre, despido da máscara, elmo e túnica que lhe eram costumeiros, surpreendera Saga com o terno grafite que usava para aquela noite.

Assim, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos era chamado, e Saga sentia seus pés o levando até o púlpito automaticamente; limpou a garganta, percebendo que todos no salão o observavam. Da porta, Kanon, em um terno azul marinho, porém sem gravata, acenava positivamente para ele. Entreabriu os lábios e balbuciou um "boa noite", sendo respondido por todos.

"Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso... preciso me acalmar..." – pensava Saga, sentindo-se suar.

Ergueu a cabeça novamente, para iniciar o discurso, e seus olhos pousaram na figura do elegante aquariano, que dirigia a ele um olhar calmo, seguro. Todos ali demonstravam algum tipo de expectativa em relação a ele, Saga, mas perceber o mar de calmaria nos olhos de Camus fez com que o grego relaxasse.

Ele suspirou fundo, e começou a falar da Ordem de Cavaleiros, da importância da união de todos ali naquele momento, e de Athena. Saga falou com segurança, com paixão, do privilégio de servir à Deusa da Sabedoria, e da honra que era estar com ela na data de seu aniversário. Desejou-lhe votos de feliz aniversário em nome de todos, e encerrou fazendo uma piadinha, sendo agraciado pelos risos e aplausos de todos – inclusive de uma satisfeita Saori, que de longe, o agradecia através de leitura labial.

O geminiano desceu do púlpito, sendo prontamente abraçado por Aldebaran, Shura e Aiolos; Kanon levantava uma taça de vinho à saúde do irmão, do outro lado do salão, mas a única pessoa com quem Saga queria falar desaparecera misteriosamente. Gêmeos o buscou pelo recinto discretamente, sem sucesso, até que Shion veio conversar com ele.

- Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Saga. Sei que não gostou da tarefa que lhe passei, mas não havia ninguém melhor que você para isso, não somente pela eloquência, mas porque eu sempre soube que você precisava disso, filho. – o lemuriano dava um tapinha cordial nas costas do mais jovem – Saiba que todos esperamos que a partir de agora, você recomece do zero, de verdade, Saga. Seja feliz, rapaz.

E com isso, o Patriarca voltava para junto de Athena, acompanhado de Dohko de Libra. Aquilo ficou ecoando na mente do geminiano, que pegava uma taça de vinho tinto e se encaminhava até a varanda. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar quem procurava ali, observando as estrelas.

- Camus... creio que eu lhe deva desculpas pela minha falta de confiança hoje, e também agradecimentos por tudo o que fez por mim.

Aquário continuava a olhar o céu, enquanto bebericava da sua própria taça de vinho. Saga aproximou-se, seguindo a linha de visão de Camus, sem querer ficando bem próximo dele.

- Não há nada que agradecer, você fez tudo sozinho, Saga. Apenas precisava de um pequeno empurrão. De apoio moral.

- De alguém em quem eu pudesse contar e confiar minhas inseguranças, você quer dizer. – Saga fitava o rosto de Camus – Pois cumpriu seu papel com perfeição, Camus de Aquário.

- Por favor, essa é uma festa, não precisa ser tão formal comigo. – o francês dava uma pequena cotovelada no braço do mais velho – Nunca duvidei da sua coragem e capacidade. Nunca duvidei de você.

O peso e a convicção daquelas palavras atingiram Saga em cheio no peito. O geminiano se via sem palavras – de novo – e de repente, o ambiente ficava quente, apesar de estar na varanda, na companhia do homem com o cosmo congelante mais poderoso do Santuário. Saga sentia-se corar, e não pelo vinho. Sentia-se estranho.

"De novo, o coração acelerado, e aquela atmosfera estranha entre Camus e eu." – o grego observava os ângulos da face de Camus, os olhos expressivos, o formato do nariz, os lábios perfeitos, e quase engasgou com o vinho ao perceber que estava engolindo o amigo com os olhos.

- E-Eu agradeço. Muito. Você... seu livro... me ajudaram muito. – dizia Saga, sem jeito.

"Que vexame, o que eu estou pensando! Ou pior, o que eu estou _querendo_ com meu amigo Camus?"

- Algo errado, Saga? Você está passando bem? – os olhos azuis de Camus estavam fixos no geminiano, naquele instante.

O francês adiantara-se para apoiar o gêmeo, o que os deixara cada vez mais próximos. Saga não conseguia parar de pensar em como o guardião da Casa de Aquário era encantador – tanto em aparência, quanto em caráter – apesar de seu mau humor e indiferença a certas coisas.

Já Camus estava contente e satisfeito ao ver que Saga cumprira bem sua tarefa, e estava preocupado com o atual comportamento do mais velho; nunca o vira assim, e julgava que era culpa do vinho, mas não podia deixar de reparar que os olhos verdes pareciam mais atraentes, e os lábios gregos, entreabertos e corados, lhe davam vontade de provar que gosto e textura eles teriam.

"Não! Saga e eu somos homens, ele é meu amigo e mais velho, merece respeito! Eu estou me aproveitando do momento?" – Camus se reprimia, em seus pensamentos.

- Ah, Saga, você está aí! – a voz de Shura chegava até Gêmeos e Aquário, que se afastavam rapidamente – Camus, você também, venha conosco ver o milagre que fiz, Aiolos está _realmente_ dançando com Athena, não pisou no pé dela nenhuma vez ainda!

- Nós vamos! – respondeu Saga – Temos que ver isso, você vem, Camus?

- Eu... já vou, só vou pegar outra taça de vinho. – virava a que tinha em mãos, enquanto os outros concordavam e entravam.

"O que foi aquilo?" – o aquariano sentia todo o corpo aquecido, estranhando isso, e saindo em busca do vinho que queria.

No salão, todos dançavam, e Aiolos se esforçava para encerrar a valsa sem causar nenhum dano à Saori; suspirou aliviado ao perceber que a música terminava, e após os cumprimentos, chamou Saga com um gesto de cabeça, passando a ele a mão da aniversariante para a próxima dança, sob o olhar atento do Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Saga sorriu discretamente para Seiya, e então para Athena, e passou a guiá-la. A Deusa somente sorria, a alegria que seu cosmo emanava falando por si; Saga aproveitou a dança para pensar que seu discurso fora um sucesso e a noite estava ótima, tudo graças à ele... Camus. Não conteve um pequeno sorriso ao pensar no aquariano, sentindo algo estranho no peito com isso.

O cavaleiro de Aquário aproximou-se de Shura e Aiolos, passando a observar Saga e Athena dançando, respondendo a algo que eles falavam de vez em quando. Seus olhos estavam fixos no homem alto que guiava sua Deusa pelo salão, admirando-lhe a postura, o sorriso, o jeito. Não conteve um sorriso discreto ao se lembrar do que houvera há poucos minutos na varanda; se condenaria por isso amanhã, quando aquela atmosfera diferente acabasse, e eles estivessem novamente imersos nas obrigações da vida cotidiana.

Mas, o que nenhum dos dois sabia, é que ali um sentimento era plantado, na descoberta de um pelo outro, em mente, alma e coração.

_**FIM**__**(?)**_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_- "Discursos que Mudaram o Mundo": coletânea de discursos marcantes de líderes mundiais, de autoria de Simon Montefiore._

_- A continuação dessa fanfiction é __"Sem Você"__, ainda em andamento._


End file.
